Living The Perfect Life
by I.Fell.For.Him
Summary: What if Bella was changed first, and not Rose? What if, Bella found Emmett in the forest, and carried him home to Carlisle? What if, Bella and Emmett fell in love? BXEM, CXES
1. Preface

**Preface**

**-**

**-**

Isabella Hale was running through the thick forest, wet leaves splashing against her face, mud getting on her new shoes.

She couldn't stop.

The scent was so tempting. It pulled her, making her think she was connected to some invisible wire.

She had lost all coherent thoughts.

All she could think about was the inviting smell of the blood she was rushing towards.

She was hoping that no more would get dropped onto the ground within now and the next few seconds.

She heard the groan of pain come from the bleeding human, but she ignored it as she exploded into the clearing.

She stopped quickly, her mind clearing at the sight of the man before her.

_He looked just like Vera's son... _she mused as she took a hesitant step forward.

He was very handsome, in Isabella's view.

He was tall, dark hair... she could see the dimples in his cheeks as he grimaced in pain.

Isabella took a whiff of the air, and she noticed that the blood did not make her sences go in over drive.

She thought about changing him... she thought about saving him like Carlisle had her.

She knew she didn't have the strength to do it herself...

She was quick to form a plan. She lifted the man in her arms, and ran towards her home.

It was well over a hundred miles and she wasn't sure she'd make it.

_I have to try..._ she thought to herslef as she pushed herself faster, getting mud and dirt on her clothes.

She didn't care.

Because right now, she was on a mission.

To save this man.

**-**

**-**

**Love it? Hate it?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**-**

**-**

Isabella ran as fast as she could, faster than she's ever run before. Her speed could possibly rival Edwards, but she'd never challenge him. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, running a hundred miles with a bleeding human in her arms, running to get home. She wanted to save this man that meant so much to her, even if she's never actually met him. She's known him for hours, and already felt so strong for him. She didn't know his name; she didn't know who he was. She's lived in the small town for some time now and she had no idea who this man was. But, she didn't dwell on it, and shoved her growing feelings for the man to the back of her head. She had to concentrate on getting home; not on eating the human.

Although Isabella knew that vampire feelings developed very fast, she was still shocked about how much this man meant to her in such a small amount of time. She could feel herself become very protective, and she couldn't stop glancing down at him. By now, he had stopped moaning in pain, and Isabella could feel her dead heart clench at the thought of him not making it. But, she listened to his heart beat... that's what got her keep going.

She pushed her legs faster.

She continued to chant in her head that she'd make it to Carlisle before he died. She knew that if there was no other choice that Carlisle would save him, and Isabella counted on it. She wanted this man to he in her life, whether it's as a brother, best friend or her... lover. The thought made her heart flutter. By now, she could see the house coming into view, and she could see Carlisle standing on the deck. She ran up the stairs of the beautiful Victorian style house, and handed the man over to Carlisle. She followed him into the house and up the stairs to his office. She couldn't leave this mans side, even if that meant not hunting.

"Can you save him?" she asked quietly, placing her hand on his. She looked down at him, and she noticed his eyes were open now. He still looked in pain, and it looked pretty bad. She looked into his eyes, and smiled at the baby blue color they were. Isabella took his hand in hers, and smiled gently at him. "We're going to save you." she told him softly. Although he was probably half conscious, she knew he understood her. Isabella looked away from his blue eyes, and towards Carlisle. He looked devastated.

"I—I can't save him." he said quietly, making Isabella's dead heart clench, and all of the un-needed air fly out of her lungs. She looked at Carlisle fearfully, and then stood up. She could hear his heart beat dropping rapidly, and eventually it was very weak. Isabella lost it.

"Save him! Turn him!" she screeched, her golden eyes swimming with unshed venom-tears. "Please." she added very quietly, in a voice too low for any human.

"Carlisle," a soft voice sounded from the door. Both vampires turned towards her. "Save him. As you can see, he means a lot to Bella." the doctor sighed, and nodded. He walked over to his doctor bag, and opened it. He got a syringe, and a bottle of blue liquid. He filled the syringe, and walked over to the man. He injected the blue liquid, and threw the syringe into the garbage. He turned to the boy, and sat next to him on the bed. His heart was getting fainter and fainter, and Bella was loosing it.

"Carlisle!" she cried, and he sunk his teeth into his neck. The boys eyes widened comically—yet this was no laughing matter—and he yelled in pain. Carlisle also bit his wrists and his ankles, in hope to speed the process. Carlisle looked at Bella, who was staring intently at the boy, not taking his eyes off him. He smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"You did good, Kitty." she smiled, and looked up at the blond male in front of her. She stood up, and hugged him tightly, dry sobbing into his shirt. Carlisle's hand rubbed her back, and eventually she sat down again, taking the human's hand in hers.

Carlisle took his wife's hand, and they both left the room, leaving Bella and the boy on the bed. Bella stared intently at him, hoping to memorize his face, the curve of his jaw and neck. She gently ran her hands through his hair. Although there's blood and dirt and twigs matted in his dark hair, she could tell it was normally silky. She picked the twigs out, and just stared down at him.

_So handsome... _she thought, just staring contentedly down at him. She watched, heartbroken, as he started to scream, and claw at his clothes. She felt so bad. She wanted to help... she wanted to take away his pain. She wanted to help him so badly...

She could remember the excruciating pain of the venom. She had wanted to die before the fire consumed her. She wished for it to stop. She had clawed at her body, trying to rip the burning weight from her. But, of course, there wasn't anything there. And, when the venom finally faded, all she could do was sigh in relief. Of course, she didn't know how long she burned for, and, really, she didn't want to know.

Once he had opened her ruby eyes, she was looking up into three pairs of golden eyes. She stayed frozen on the bed she was on, and stared fearfully up at the three people. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know _what _she was, and she didn't know who these people were. She was frightened, confused.

She looked between the three people individually, and she recognised them as the Cullen family; Doctor Cullen, and his wife Esme, and her brother Edward. She remembered she didn't care much for them because of their excessive beauty. It upset her that they were more beautiful. She had remembered she'd only seem them a few times before.

She remembered her best friend, Vera McCarty… and her little Henry; the beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. She remembered the jealousy that raged inside her at the thought of her best friend having a baby, and not her. She had yearned for her own little baby. She wanted her own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work—just like Vera.

She could remember her fiancé Royce, a man that her parents approved of. He was a man of wealth, and good looks. He had lighter hair than she did, and pale blue eyes. She hadn't known him two months and they were engaged.

She remembered being a Vera's the night Doctor Cullen had found her, broken, on the cold street. She remembered Henry being able to sit up on his own, and he was really adorable, all smiles and dimples. Vera had walked her to the door as she was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought Bella wasn't looking.

She could remember everything from that night, the night Royce and his buddies dismantled her. She remembered how they had drunk too much. She remembered watching them break a street lamp, laughing too loudly. That's when they noticed her. Royce had called her name, while the others had laughed stupidly.

She had remembered Royce ripping her had from her head, making the pins pull some of her brunette hair from her roots, making her cry out in pain. They had seemed to enjoy that—the sound of her pain. She remembered everything that they had done to her, every action. She had gotten revenge.

She remembered murdering seven people. Five of them were Royce's friends. She was careful not to spill any blood—she knew she wouldn't be able to resist it, and she didn't want any part of them in her system. She had saved Royce for last. She had killed the other two humans that were guarding Royce inside a windowless room behind a door that was as thick as a bank.

Her actions were kind of childish, really. She wore a wedding dress she'd stolen for the occasion. He screamed when he saw her. He screamed a lot that night. She figured saving him for last was a good idea—it made it easier for her to control herself, and to make it slower.

Then she went on with her life… as a vampire.

"So I see that you've taken a liking to this boy." Esme, Bella's mother figure, said on day two. She was sitting in the room with Bella, just watching him as he whimpered. His screams calmed down, probably after he realized that it did no good.

"Yea... I don't know how it happened... I just feel a kind... I feel a kind of pull to him. Kind of like Imprinting with those mutts in Forks a few years back, remember? They felt... wires or bungee cords are pulling them towards a certain person."

Esme's eyes widened. She stood and ran out. A few seconds later, she ran in with Carlisle on her heels. "Carl," he scowled at the name, "Bella has fallen in love."

Bella looked at them both, my eyes wide, shock evident on my face. I had fallen in love? Every time I think of this man, who I have yet to figure out the name of, my dead heart swells with some emotion. I felt my heart break at every scream or whimper he blurted out over the past two days. She couldn't take her eyes off him, either.

_Oh... My Gosh. I'm in love with a human..._ she thought, looking down at him. She looked up at Carlisle and Esme, who were smiling proudly at her, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Oh my..." she whispered. She looked up, and smiled. She stood, and walked over to her 'parents'. She pulled them both into a hug. "I'm in love." she whispered, smiling. She pulled back from Carlisle and Esme, and sat down by the man again. "I won't leave him." she said determinedly. She took his hand, and leaned down to place a kiss to it.

"How much longer, Carlisle?"

"What was that Bella?" Esme asked politely. She smiled.

"How much longer is left of the transformation? I want to meet him." she explained. Carlisle smiled, and glanced down at his watch.

"Oh... it's only a few more hours Bella. Soon, the fire will fade." she nodded, and looked down at the man before her. She noticed that his skin didn't seem as warm to her as before, and it was harder.

"Bella, what has you so intrigued with this young man?" Esme asked her, sitting next to her, and placing her hand on Bella's arm. Bella smiled as she looked at the dimples on the mans face from his grimacing. She looked at the black hair on his head.

"Because, he looks like Henry." she said quietly. "He looks just like him. I couldn't just leave him. He brought back good memories. But he also brought back the bad ones. But, I ignored them, and concentrated on the memories I have of Vera and her family." she said quietly,

"That's lovely, Bella. At least when he wakes up, you'll have some good reminders of your human like." Bella smiled at her mother figure, and sighed, looking down at the boy in front of her. She just couldn't wait until the transformation was complete. She wanted to meet him, find out his name… get to know him… love him.

Esme left the room, and walked down the stairs. She walked into the living room, where her first son, Edward, sat. He was staring blankly at the wall, and Esme knew he was reading Bella's mind. Esme also knew that Edward has been in love with Bella since the moment he laid his eyes on her, and she _also _knew that she didn't share his feelings, which made her feel horrible.

"How are you holding up, Son?" Esme asked, sitting next to him on the couch. He looked up at her, his golden eyes dull. She sighed, and put her arm around his shoulder, bringing him closer to her. She felt his body shudder with repressed sobs, and she knew her son had a broken heart.

"Why doesn't she love me?" he asked her brokenly. But, she knew she had no answer to that. The only one with that answer would be the woman in question. Esme held Edward for a few hours, trying to make him feel better.

"Honey, Bella's not your true mate…" she said softly. "You'll find her one day, but she's Bella. You have to understand that." Esme rubbed his back as the dry sobs grew worse. She held him tighter, listening to the man's heartbeat from upstairs. She hoped that Bella would finally be happy and let go of her gruesome past. Of course, Edward being the mind-reader he was, heard all of it.

"Mom, all I want for her is to be happy… but I wish it could be with me. And… if he makes her happy when he wakes, then so be it." Esme was very proud of her son, and she hugged him closer.

A while later, both heard the accelerating of the heartbeat, and they both ran upstairs. Carlisle was already there, looking him over, making sure all his injuries were healed. Edward could feel his heart break as he looked at Bella, who was staring lovingly at the man before her. He knew that he looked exactly like Henry, and that made him jealous.

"It should only be a couple minutes." Carlisle told him, looking down at the man on the bed. The four of them waited patiently, looking at his face in anticipation. Bella couldn't wait to see the eyes of her new love. Carlisle and Esme wanted to meet their new son, and Edward hoped that, somehow, when he opened his eyes, Bella would be repulsed by him.

But, he knew that she wouldn't so, he just settled with wanting to see his new brother. The thought of having another male in the house excited him. He needed another companion, one that wasn't always working. Of course, he loved Carlisle; he was like a father to him. But Edward needed someone who wasn't so serious.

He watched Bella's eyes widen as his mans heart stopped. He stayed still as a stone for a minute, before slowly opening his eyes. They flickered towards Carlisle and Esme, then they landed on me. _What happened? _He thought. He looked at Bella, and his ruby red eyes widened. _Wow…_

"Are you alright?" Bella asked softly. He looked at her, and smiled softly, showing the dimples Bella loved so much. The man sat up, still looking at Bella, and looked into her eyes. Bella took his hand in hers, and he looked down at them. He looked back up, and smiled at Bella.

"What happened? Where am I?" he asked. Bella instantly loved the sound of his deep, husky voice and wished to hear it again. Bella squeezed his hand, and he looked over at her. "Why is my throat burning? Why is everything so defined?" He asked, panicked.

"Calm down, honey, and we'll explain." his eyes widened at the sound of her voice, and the way she called him honey. He nodded. "But first, what's your name?" He smiled.

"Emmett McCarty," Bella felt the excitement burst through her, and she hugged him tightly while everyone else watched in shock.

"Bella?"

"He's Henry's son!" she cried. Everything was silent.

Emmett broke it. "You know my dad?"

* * *

**Okay, there's the first Chapter. =]**

**Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**-**

**-**

Emmett broke it, "You know my father?"

Everyone gasped. Bella's was the loudest, as venom-tears welled in her eyes. It's been 40 years since she was changed, and by the looks of Emmett, Henry was around 22 when Emmett was born; which made Bella's new love to be 18, just like her. Emmett was staring at Bella expectantly, as if waiting for her to answer her. But all Bella could do was stare at Emmett's ruby red eyes. They sparkled in the sunlight, as his skin sparkled in the sun's bright shine. She couldn't take her eyes off his, and his bore into her eyes like his immortal life depended on it.

Bella forgot the question as soon as he asked it. She couldn't recall what he had asked, even though she had responded to it like everyone else. She had gasped, so has the other three vampires in the room. They were all extremely surprised, yet confused at the same time. They didn't know how to answer his question, and Emmett didn't expect one. But, he just couldn't let his eyes leave hers. It was as if he was pulled to her. He was scared to death, because he didn't know what had happened, but he couldn't bring himself to freak out.

"What happened?" he asked again. No one answered. Carlisle, Esme and Edward left the room. Bella hesitantly walked over to him and sat down next to him. She—hesitantly always hesitantly—reached for his hand. He took hers firmly in his own, and when she cringed, he let go. He looked hurt, like she had burned him. Bella, noticing the look on his face, took his hand again, and smiled, showing him her pearly white teeth. He returned the smile, his own white teeth showing, and sparkling in the sunlight.

"Miss..?"

"Bella. Call me Bella." Emmett smiled. He loved the sound of the name. He also knew that _Bella _meant _Beautiful_ to in Italian. He was taking in her form, her golden eyes, her flawless pearly white skin. Looking at her, he felt like he belonged. He felt as if his world was complete. The fact that he had just gone through a long time burning, the fact that he was mauled by a bear meant nothing to him. All that mattered was the beautiful, perfect girl before him.

As Emmett though back to what had happened before the incident with the bear, he couldn't help but feel sad. A lot had happened to him. He could remember his father, Henry. He could remember him coming home in a drunken state. Emmett could remember the screaming, and the arguing. He could remember his younger sister, Yvonne, running into his room, tears rolling down her cheeks. He had put aside his studying for his History exam to help her.

With Emmett being the older brother to Yvonne, he had to be there for her. His parents spent all their time arguing. Emmett was the one who cooked for Yvonne; he was the one who helped her with her school work; Emmett was the one who threatened her bullies. Emmett was the one who raised her. Yvonne always went to Emmett before her parents. Yvonne went to Emmett when she hit puberty. And, although it was awkward for him, he helped her through it all. He was there for her; through her first crush, her first boyfriend… everything.

He was there for her for everything until one night. His father had come home drunk, and his parents started to argue. Emmett tried to call his grandmother, Vera, but she wouldn't answer. Emmett had quietly walked into his sister's room, and she was crying, curled up in a ball in the corner of her room. Emmett had sat next to her, and held her close as she cried into his chest.

It wasn't long after that their father had stumbled upstairs and opened the door to Yvonne's room. He was absolutely out of it. He had no idea what he was doing. He had pulled Emmett off the floor, and pushed him against the wall. He beat him, over and over, yelling that it was his fault that he suffers at work; that it was his fault his wife hated him. The drunken man beat Emmett so badly that night, that it was the first time Yvonne had helped Emmett through anything.

The beatings continued. Henry had said once that if helped him blow off steam. Yvonne had helped Emmett a lot, and Henry never, ever, touched Yvonne…until one night when Emmett couldn't make it home. When he did, Yvonne was on the floor of her bedroom, and she wasn't breathing; her heart wasn't beating; and she wasn't moving. Emmett had immediately broke down crying. He hated himself for not being there when she needed him; he hated the fact that Yvonne had to go through the pain, and suffering of being beaten.

So, he had immediately bough a tent and enough food to last him a week. He had set up camp in the forest, and just laid on his little makeshift bed, and stared up at the ceiling of the tent. He was beating himself up. He could never forgive himself. He _would never _forgive himself. He wished he could've been there to take that beating… he wished it was him that was on the ground in his room, not breathing, not moving… heart not beating.

He had wandered out of the tent on day three in the forest. He wandered around aimlessly. He punched a few trees, screamed as loud as he could. He cried, he huddled under trees; he even killed a few animals. He came across a small clearing. It was beautiful... wild flowers every where. The grass was pure green, the birds were chirping, the sun shining. He loved it. He huddled under a huge birch tree, and stared at a white fluffy bunny. It hopped over to him, and hopped into his lap.

_It's happiness reminds me of Yvonne…_ he thought, and the thought of his sister angered him. He picked up the fluffy bunny and whipped it across the clearing. It hit a tree, and he heard its skull crash against a tree. He could smell the blood of the rabbit, and he could also hear the heavy footsteps of some wild animal running towards him. At the moment, he couldn't care less.

The last thing he remembered before searing pain was thinking, _I love you, Yvonne._ And everything went black. He remembered opening his eyes once, and looking into a pair of golden ones. He remembered he was on a bed, in a room somewhere. He remembered being stabbed with a needle, and he could remember someone whispering that they were going to save him. Then, it was searing pain. He thought he was dying. Then, he opened his eyes after an extremely long time burning, and into the same golden eyes as earlier.

"Bella…" Emmett mumbled. He took her hand, and ran his thumb over her knuckles. She smiled at him, and squeezed his hand. "Bella…" he whispered again. She smiled wider at him, and crossed her legs on the bed. "Bella… Bella… Bella…" he continued repeating, making her want to blush. But, of course, since she had no blood in her body, she couldn't.

"Bella…" Emmett whispered. "What happened to me?" he asked her softly. She looked up at him, and she wished, at that moment, that she could cry. She could see the pain etched onto his face. She could see the sorrow in his eyes… she could see the heavy layer of guilt in his heart. And she wanted to take it away. She wanted to take away the guilt, the hurt, the sorrow… she wanted to replace it with love, joy and happiness.

"Emmett… I'm going to tell you everything. But first you have to hunt." Bella had explained what it was as they walked at a fast human pace into the forest. Bella took his hand, and they walked farther in, and before long, they were running at top speed. They ran hand in hand, until Bella pulled on his, making him stop with her. She turned to him, and placed her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Now… wait for a breeze… now what do you smell?" She asked as a small gust of wind blew towards them. Emmett tensed for a second, before taking in a deep breath.

"Mmmm…" he moaned.

Bella giggled. "Now let your instincts guide you." she took his hand before he sped away, and she followed him through the forest, through the thick bushes, over the small creek in the middle of a clearing, and past a few caves. Eventually, they made it to another clearing, clad with deer. "Let them guide you." she whispered in his ear. She let go of his hand, and he crouched. He pounced on one, and snapped it's neck. He deer was finished before he was.

Bella took a few for herself, too, watching Emmett carefully. She wanted to make sure that he'd do fine. He wanted to make sure that he would be able to control himself. She watched as he took down deer after deer, and was totally surprised when he stopped suddenly. He turned to the trees, and a grizzly trotted in. Bella's eyes widened as she realized Emmett was about to take it down. She was going to stop him, but he was… making it irritated.

She watched as the bear stood on his hind legs and took swipes at him. Bella watched in horror as Emmett pounced on it. He was laughing freely as he rode the bear around the clearing. Eventually, after Emmett got bored with annoying the large animal, he sunk his teeth into it's neck, and started to drain it.

He pulled back earlier than she expected, and he looked over. "Want some?" he asked softly. She flashed by his side, and she smiled. She sunk her teeth into the holes Emmett made, and finished off the bear. Emmett helped her bury the carcass, and they walked slowly back to the house. But, Emmett couldn't help but pout.

He was covered in blood.

"Aw, Emmett, that's fine. It's normal for you to be covered in blood your first time. It's okay. It gets better." he nodded, and took her hand. He just loved the feeling of her skin against his, and he just couldn't leave her alone. He figured that she must be getting annoyed with his constant presence, but he just couldn't leave her be.

They slowly walked towards the house. They were quiet, but Bella knew that the rest of the family heard them. They walked in, and the three people in the living room smiled at them. Bella and Emmett went upstairs, and into Bella's room. She sat on the bed, and when she noticed he looked a little uncomfortable, she smiled, and patted the spot next to her. He sat down, and she took his hand.

"You can ask away now Emmett." she told him quietly.

"Okay. Can we start with where I am?"

"Emmett, you are at, what I hope will be, your new home." Bella told him softly, stroking his hand.

Emmett nodded. "How did I get here?"

"I brought you here." She answered, slightly afraid that he'd hate her for it.

"How?"

"I found you dying in a small clearing. I panicked, and I just… I just couldn't let you die. I don't know why," she lied, "but I just had to save you." She took a deep breath. "I'm extremely drawn to you." She whispered.

"Why?"

So, Bella told him her story. She told him about his grandmother, she told him about what happened with Royce. She explained to him why she felt so strongly to him, apologizing for lying to him. She told him that she had fell in love with him quickly, and that she was scared because she was 18, technically 58 years old, and she's never been in love. She explained to him that he doesn't have to reciprocate her feelings, that she was okay with that.

"No," Emmett said softly, holding her hand a little tighter. As of now, they've been in the room for hours. "I like you too, Bella. But…but I don't love you yet. I mean… I mean I do… but I'm not completely _in love _with you yet. But I promise… I promise I will be… soon… I will… I'll love you…" Bella cut off his little rant with a few giggles. She thought it was adorable. She squeezed his hand, letting him know it was alright.

"Bella…" she looked up at him, "what am I?" he asked softly.

Bella took in a deep breath. This was the moment she dreaded. She knew that when she told him, he'd go running in the opposite direction of her. She figured that if he found out he was a vampire, he'd want to go have his own life… although she knew that he liked her, she was still afraid. _What if he changes his mind? _She thought.

"Bella?"

"Emmett… we're vampires." She said quietly. His eyes widened in surprise. "You spent three days burning."

"Vampire…" he repeated. She nodded. "Does that mean we burn in the sun?" he asked, causing Bella to let out a little giggle. She squeezed his hand again.

"No Emmett. We're not like those Hollywood vampires. We're completely different. We don't drink human blood… well some do. We drink animal blood. Our eyes are gold. Well, yours are red right now, but that's just the blood left in your body. Eventually you'll lose the red color and have a beautiful golden one… unless you want to drink from humans…" She whispered. Emmett shook his head. "We don't burn from sunlight. Instead, and this may sound girly but… we sparkle. It looks as if we have millions of diamonds embedded onto our skin… it's beautiful." She whispered.

"We can run at amazing speeds. As you have witnessed today…" she continued to tell him everything about being a vampire, including the fact that he won't be able to stay in town for much longer. "Eventually, someone's going to see that your missing. We cannot stay here." She told him softly. He nodded sadly. "Is there anything you want me to get from your house? Anything you absolutely cant leave behind?" Bella asked soothingly. He sighed.

"A picture of my sister…" he said quietly. Bella put her hand on his cheek.

"I'll be back by sundown."

And she was gone.

Emmett sighed, and walked downstairs. He smiled shyly at them, and Carlisle motioned for him to sit before them. Emmett carefully sat in the armchair, and looked over the people before him. He slightly intimidated. To him, they all looked so beautiful. _I wonder what I look like… _he thought. Edwards head snapped up.

"You haven't seen yourself yet?" he asked. Emmett shook his head, slightly confused. "Oh, and I can read minds. It's a gift I received when I was changed." Emmett nodded, and noticed the brunette woman get up. A minute later, she was back with a mirror. She placed it in front of him, and he was shocked.

"This is me?" he asked, looking at the beautiful man in the mirror. He had pearly white skin. He looked perfect. His dark brown hair had turned black; his normally crooked nose was straight. His normally fuller top lip was evened out, making it the same as the bottom. But the most eye catching feature was his ruby red eyes.

"Yes, son." Esme said. Emmett's dead heart melted. He had called her son.

"Of course she did. Your part of the family now." Edward said. Emmett nodded.

They sat around for a few hours, and Emmett was still a little uncomfortable. He wanted to see Bella. He wanted to hold her hand, feel her skin against his. He wanted to listen to her beautiful laugh. He wished he could look into her amazingly gorgeous golden eyes. He wished he could look at her beautiful, perfect face.

When he heard Bella running towards the house, he felt giddy. When she walked in, it took everything in him not to jump on her. She walked over to him, and placed a photo album in his lap. He looked at it confused. He didn't remember having one. "I searched your house for every photo of your sister, and I put it in here." She said softly. He opened it, and he felt like crying. The first picture was a picture of him and her when Emmett was 15. He looked through it, and when he finished, venom-tears were in his eyes, and he looked up at Bella.

"Thank you… it's perfect." She smiled at him, and he took her hand. He liked the idea of having a loving family… maybe he could get used to this. He could love having a father and mother. A brother… and possibly a new girlfriend.

He looked over at Bella, and watched as she looked through the photo album. "She was beautiful…" She murmured, running her hand over a picture of Emmett, his sister and his mother. "Where's Henry?" she asked.

"He became a drunk." Emmett said softly. Bella gasped, and turned to Emmett, a sad expression on her face. She put her arm around his waist, and pulled herself to him, giving him a hug. She ran her hand up and down his arm.

"I'm really sorry." She said softly. Emmett smiled.

"It's okay." She looked up at him, and he smiled. He leaned down slowly, his face inches away from hers. He felt her breath on his face, and Bella felt her dead heart flutter. She inhaled, and inched closer. They paused when someone cleared their throat.

"Bella… Emmett… we need to talk about some stuff." Carlisle said. They sighed, and nodded. They righted themselves, but Emmett pulled Bella onto his lap. She smiled, and laid her head on his shoulder, and noticed Edwards pained face. She smiled apologetically. He nodded.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"We have to move."

* * *

**Okay. I know it was a long wait, but my teachers are out to get me! They piled me up with homework to my neck.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A week later, the Cullen household was busy. Sure, they were vampires, and they had super-speed, but they had to make it believable. They had told Bella's school that they were moving, and they couldn't just leave that same day. That would raise too many suspicions. Who could pack up their _whole _house and leave in the exact same day? Although the Cullen's weren't taking everything in their home with them, they still had a lot to take; Edward's CD collection, Bella's clothes and 2nd century snow globes, Esme's portraits, Carlisle's books and Emmett's framed pictures of his sister. It took three days to pack Edward's CD collection alone. By the end of the week everything was packed and they were ready to go.

"Emmett?" Bella walked into her bedroom, and Emmett was sitting on the window ledge, staring out into the forest. He didn't move, or even acknowledge he heard her, although she knew he had. She sighed, and slowly walked over to him. She placed her hand on his arm, and he slowly turned his head towards her. His eyes were so dull, and the usual sparkle he had when he saw her was gone. She sat next to him, and he laid his head her shoulder. She felt his shoulders shaking with repressed sobs, and she felt saddened for him.

She rubbed his back softly, soothingly, trying to calm him down. She knew that this move would be hard on him, and she knew that he'd miss it terribly. Bella had already thought this out. When they moved, she was going to take him here for a trip every second year as a vacation. "It's okay, Emmett… well be back every second year." she whispered soothingly. He looked up at her, his eyes still dull, and he nodded, leaning into her more.

"Thank you, Bella." he said quietly. "But it's not that I'm leaving this town… it's just that it feels as if I'm leaving my sister." he told her quietly. "I feel as if I'm letting her down." Bella smiled, and hugged him closer, "It feels as if I failed her…" she patted his arm soothingly, letting him know he could go on. "I should've been there for her… I should've took that beating. Not her." Bella could feel the dry sobs raising in her throat as she listened to this.

"Emmett, listen to me, if you took that beating, and if you died, that would leave Yvonne alone and vulnerable. She would've been beaten anyway. Emmett, because of you, she was put out of her misery… she would want you to be happy, honey. She would've wanted you to live your life." Bella said quietly. Then she smiled. "How about we visit her grave before we leave?" She suggested. Emmett's eyes brightened, and he lifted his head from her shoulder.

"Really?"

"Of course, Emmett. I wouldn't let you _leave _without doing it. Now, get ready. We're leaving soon and I want you to have at least an hour with her." he nodded, and stood up. I smiled at him, and got off the window ledge. I leaned up, and kissed his cheek. "Take your time. I'll be downstairs." Emmett nodded, and looked out the window. He sighed. He was leaving the town where he was born in, where he made friends, where he grew up. He was leaving his sister in this godforsaken place. He was moving on… and it hurt him more than anything.

He walked downstairs at a slow human pace, trying to prolong this time in town. He knew he should hurry up as to not annoy Bella, or Edward, or someone, but he just couldn't bring himself to speed up. He looked down to the bottom of the stairs, and Bella was smiling softly at him. He reached the bottom, and she immediately took his hand. She turned to Carlisle and Esme. "We'll be back before you leave." they nodded, and Bella pulled Emmett out of the house.

Bella had convinced Emmett to let her take a car because she didn't think she could restrain him if they came across a human. So, he was sitting in the front seat of her Carrera GT, and she was speeding down the highway. She pulled onto a dirt road and pushed the gas pedal faster. Emmett was starting to get fidgety as they neared the cemetery. He jumped out of the car when it stopped, and ran to his sisters grave, before collapsing and dry sobbing in front of her tombstone.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Yvonne!" he cried, breaking Bella's heart. She kneeled down next to him, and put her hand on his shoulder, and he just continued to mutter his apologies. He dry sobbed into Bella's shoulder, and she could feel nothing but sadness. She knew she had to do something. But, she didn't know what. She had no idea what she could do to fix this. Then, something from a very long time ago popped into her head.

"Emmett… what if I could bring your sister back?" she asked quietly. His head snapped up, and he looked at her, his orange-red eyes wide. He looked as if he just won a million dollars.

"How?"

"It's not easy. But… we can do it." she answered, "We just have to get blood in her veins, and bite her. She'll come back… and hopefully remember everything." She explained quietly. "It's a hard process because you have to be around human blood for a very long time. You have to pump ounce after ounce into her system. It'll take a while… but we can do it."

He looked elated. He grabbed her into a hug, and sobbed with relief into her neck. Bella felt her stomach flutter as he did this, and she attempted to put her arms around his back. Keyword: attempted. So, instead she put them around his neck. She stroked his hair as he cried tearlessly. To Bella, holding Emmett like is dream come true. Bella spent the most part of the night—while pretending to read—fantasizing about Emmett.

Emmett on the other hand, thought endlessly about Bella and his sister. He missed his sister terribly, and he really liked Bella—he was boarder lining love—but he just couldn't make up his mind. His thoughts kept flickering through Yvonne and Bella, giving both girls an equal amount of thought. And, right now, being in Bella's arms as he sobbed, was making his 'boarder lining love' cross over the line. He felt it, and he knew what it was… and he knew in that moment, as her hands played with the hair on the back of his head that he loved her.

But he wasn't going to tell her yet. "Bella…" he whispered, "thank you." Bella sighed happily.

"Don't thank me Emmett. I'm doing this for you. I want you to be happy. And if you being happy means fighting off my blood lust for a few hours to save your sister than I will." He nodded into her neck, and subconsciously inhaled, taking in her wonderful scent. It filled his nose, and it made him feel like nothing else in the world mattered. It made him feel as if he was a million dollars.

"Come on, Em, let's dig her up." He nodded, and they started to dig up Yvonne's grave with their hands. But, even with vampire speed they took a few hours to dig up the casket. They pried it open, and Emmett grabbed the body. They bee-lined towards their home, and ran in.

They walked into the living room, and everyone's eyes popped open as they took in the sight of Emmett's deceased sister's form. Esme looked completely confused. Her face was calm and collected, but you could see it in her golden eyes that she had no idea what was going on. Carlisle did, and he stood up, looking at Bella. She had venom-tears in her eyes.

"Carlisle… I couldn't make him leave his sister. I just couldn't." he nodded in understanding, and Emmett handed the body over to him. Carlisle kissed Bella's forehead, and nodded at Emmett before he flew up the stairs.

"I need the one with the most control," Carlisle's voice sounded in the house. Bella and Edward debated, and eventually Edward ran up the stairs. Emmett sat on the couch, and stared at the ceiling. Bella looked over at him, and in the corner of her eye, she noticed Esme watching them with a thoughtful look in her eye. She looked out the window, and then smiled.

"Bella, would you like to continue packing your snow globes?" Bella looked up, and nodded. She stood and walked up the stairs. Bella walked over to Emmett, and kissed his forehead. He looked up at her, staring into her eyes.

"Everything will be okay."

Emmett nodded, and watched her go upstairs. And, as she flew away, the scent of the blood upstairs entered his nose as he inhaled. His mind went into a frenzy but he managed to keep in control… somehow. He sat on the couch, staring off into space. As he stared at the ceiling, he could remember the first time his parents started fighting and Yvonne had run into his room crying…

"_Henry! You have got to stop your drinking!"_

"_Shut up, you bitch! I can do what I want!"_

_Emmett sighed, and tried to concentrate on his history book. He had a major exam the next day, and he needed to pass it. He had to get out of this house, and he was going to take Yvonne when he left. As he was studying the Second World War, he heard it; the sound of breaking glass and a strangled cry. He tried, and tried to concentrate on his studies, but the sound of small sniffled from the next room made it even harder._

_It wasn't until he heard the high pitched 'stop! Don't' that Yvonne ran into his room, her tears covering her face, her hair messed up. Her usually crystal blue eyes were darkened in sadness and bloodshot red. Immediately, Emmett decided that his sister was more important than a stupid history test he could retake, and he threw the book across the room, and walked over to Yvonne in the corner._

_He took her into his arms, and cradled her against his chest. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed into it as they heard the painful moan from downstairs. Emmett knew what was going on, but since his sister was only young, she thought her father was only hitting her mother… not forcing her into sex._

"_Shh…" he soothed. He ran his hands through her hair, and walked over to his bed. He sat down, and held her closely as he felt her tears soaking his shirt. Her tiny hands were clutching at his hair, and he ignored the slight pain he felt as she'd occasionally pull it. He rubbed her back, kissing her forehead._

"_What's going on?" she asked feebly. _

"_Nothing. Dad's just…"_

"_Lost it?" she cut in. He hadn't realized she'd stopped crying, and had pulled back. She was looking him in the eyes, and as she said that, she'd cracked a smile. Emmett smirked and ruffled her hair._

"_You squirt." She grinned at him, and snuggled down into his chest._

"_Were you studying?" she asked, eyeing the book on the floor. He nodded. Her eyes widened. "Emmett! You have to study! The faster you graduate the faster we can both leave." She got off the bed, and walked across the room to get the book. She put it in his hands. "Study. I'll just draw or something." Emmett sighed, and opened the book again as Yvonne got some paper and a pencil from Emmett's dresser._

_As he studied, and Yvonne drew, they didn't realize the noise downstairs had ventured upstairs to the bedroom next to Emmett's. They were still fighting, and it was as bad as ever._

"_You stupid slut! You went and fucked my co-worker just because I got drunk?!" Yvonne, not used to the language, scooted closer to Emmett on the bed. He smiled, and closed the book, bringing her to his side. She was about to protest when he shushed her._

"_I'm okay for the test tomorrow. Stop worrying. Do you have your homework done?" she nodded, and he smiled, kissing her head again. "Get some sleep." She nodded, and laid her head on his pillow. When he knew she was asleep, he looked at the picture she drew. It was of him and her, sitting out in the back yard, watching their mother garden. He smiled, and stuck it to his wall with some glue. _

_He looked at Yvonne, and smile. He crawled into the bed next to her, and she snuggled into his side. "Love you, Emmy." _

_He smiled. "I love you to, Vonne." They both fell asleep to silence._

Emmett didn't even realize he was zoned out, and he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Bella's laugh. Edward was standing in front of Emmett, a smile on his face. Emmett's eyes widened when he realized Edward was telling them everything that was going in his head. He frowned, and pouted.

"Well sorry for loving my sister." Bella smiled, and walked over to him, and sat on his lap. Edward, who was now okay with Bella loving Emmett, smiled. He looked at Emmett, and patted his back.

"Be good to her, okay man?" Bella was confused, but Emmett knew exactly what Edward was talking about. Emmett nodded, and put his arm around Bella. Edward smiled, then flew up the stairs. Emmett looked down at Bella.

"She's almost done." Emmett's eyes widened again.

"How long was I out?"

Bella giggled. "Almost five days now." He gaped at her, then burst out laughing. "Emmy, I didn't know you liked to daydream. " she joked. He grinned sarcastically.

"I love to dream. Most of them involve you under me, though." Bella's lust spiked, and her eyes widened. She almost let out a moan. She frowned at him. "But… um…" he started to squirm, and Bella let out a loud laugh.

"Calm it, Em, I was kidding. Most of my dreams involve _you under me_." Bella's eyes widened as she felt him stiffen—not in a good way—and then she laughed. She looked down at him, and she finally noticed how close they were. She could see Emmett's eyes on her lips, and she leaned in slowly, as if to gauge his reaction. He followed her lead.

They're lips touched. They were shocked apart by a spark, and Bella bit her lip. Emmett grabbed her face and crushed it to his, kissing her hungrily. She kissed him back with as much force as he did, and eventually, she was under him, moaning as his lips devoured her neck. Her hands were in his hair, forcing his lips to hers. They kissed hungrily, their lips moving together perfectly.

They pulled apart when they heard a gasp from upstairs, and Emmett's eyes lit up like a ids face on Christmas. He took Bella's hand, and dragged her upstairs. They ran into Carlisle's study, and they both gasped at the sigh in front of them. Emmett's 12 year old sister was beautiful. Her usual short blond hair was waist length and black. Emmett was confused by that. She didn't have the scars she had when they dug her up. Her body was curvy and slender, and her eyes were a bright ruby red.

And they were focused right on Emmett's and Bella's intertwined hands. She wasn't glaring, but she wasn't smiling either.

"Yvonne?" at the sound of her name, her head snapped up to Emmett. He was smiling hugely. Yvonne's face broke out into a smile and she ran for him. She embraced him in a tight hug, and she was dry sobbing.

"Your okay, honey. Your fine." Emmett soothed her. When she pulled away, she smiled, and turned to me.

"Who are you? Why are you holding my brothers hand?" Bella's eyes widened, and she put her hands up to try and defend herself. Emmett laughed, and put his arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sister. Bella's my…" he looked towards Bella. She smiled, and looked over a Yvonne.

"I'm his girlfriend."

* * *

**Okay so YAYZ!! I got them togetthhherrrr....**

**Who lovess mee?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
